balsurafandomcom-20200213-history
Striders
Overview Striders are the hammer of the Uiru Galaxy. They are concidered the highest in military power and been preventing devistation and chaos several times. Their purpose is to use their might to force enemies to surrender. They intervene wars in order to satisfy their bloodlust and only a foolish race would dare to oppose their might. The Striders were created by [[Senso]] in the means of being tools of war. Early in the history they were conquerors. Now they are peace holders. Culture Striders infamous for having a need to battle. If it can be solved by battle they will always resort to battle. They are respected among the other races for being such a powerful force but yet manages to accomplish alot of good. Striders does not wear armor as mean to protection and more as a way to be iconic. To be scarier in appearance so to say. A helmet is more easier to recognize than a face in their view and quite few Striders decides to not use a helmet, such as [[Flamestrider]] or [[Darkstrider]]. The main faction of the striders is the [[Union]] which is built by 3 clans. Senshi the Warrior Clan, Hanta the Hunter Clan and Mistik the Mystic Clan. The Senshi clan is powered by strong and fearless warriors that is the frontline leadership of the Union. The leader of this clan is the king and the ruler of the entire Union. The Hanta Clan serves to train assasins, scouts and spies. But also holding the responsibility to hunt food for the population. Their leader has a influence but most when it comes to supplies. The Mistik Clan are the seekers of knowledge. Knowing the lore of the gods and the ability to use and controll energy that orignates as far as from Tsukuru. Their leader or leaders tends to work as advisors and use their knowledge of the galaxy to benefit the decisions of the Union. Striders also rarly executes criminals or traitors. And instead throws them to die in a darkness filled valley known only as Yami's hand. They do not know what happens here but this is the location all criminals are thrown to. Even if they survive the fall they will die of cold and starviation the Union belives. Striders has a total of 4 cities on their planet. But their capital is over 20 times larger than the other 3 cities. Note: Traditinoal Striders has armor resembling that of a knight. While modern Striders has armor with alot of technical advantages such as scanners, controll system and amplifiying strenghts. Names such as Warstrider are usually carried by elites. Theese names are actually last names from traditinoal ancestorhoods. Usually the name will imply what the Strider does and what they think. New names still appear frequently. Warstrider for example means King of the Union. Other Striders can hold names like for example [[Bardo Bombstrider]] where his last name still is there to imply hes a veteran. Non elites does not usually have a last name unless a parent has been a elite. Most Striders worships [[Senso]] but there are cults that worships [[Kaosu]] or even [[Hametsu]] History